


Miraculous Mystery Dungeon

by Artemaes_Jones



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Best pals rescuing others, Everyone is a Pokémon, Human now Pokemon! Marinette, No Beta, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon AU, Pokemon!Adrien, That is how this works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemaes_Jones/pseuds/Artemaes_Jones
Summary: In the world of Pokemon terrible disasters are occurring, with no one knowing how they came about. Join team Miraculous as they journey to rescue helpless Pokemon and save the world, while also trying to figure out how Marinette became a Pokemon. A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon AU.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Miraculous Mystery Dungeon

Marinette’s head was pounding and everything seemed dark, the only thing she could feel was a pleasant breeze. After a while of just staying in the darkness she began to hear a voice, and started to wonder who exactly it was.

“Hey- uh- excuse me. Please wake up. C’mon you gotta wake up” The voice said, and as Marinette opened her eyes she saw a clear blue sky and multiple trees. They surrounded the apparent clearing she was laying in- in front of her though was- a talking shinx? It smiled at her as she stared at it and opened its mouth to speak again. “You’re finally awake! Awesome!”

Marinette rose to her feet slowly and looked around some more- the area didn’t seem to ring any bells for her. ‘Where am I?’ 

Before she could further question what was going on, the shinx in front of her continued with a soft smile on its face. “You were passed out here. I’m glad to see you awake! I’m Adrien. It’s great to meet you! But-uh- who are you? I’ve never seen you around before.”

Marinette scrunched her face up. “I’m- I’m a human, how are you talking?”

“Hah? You’re a human? But you look like a normal charmander in every way.” Adrien tilted his head to the left in confusion and Marinette let out a sound of surprise.

“Bu-” She looked down and realized that she indeed seemed to have the appearance of a charmander. “How can this be?”

‘I don’t remember anything- last thing I remember was being distinctly human, not a charmander.’ Marinette though frantically, starting to pace around.

Adrien looked at her in confusion and a little bit of pity. “Uh- you’re kind of weird. What’s your name?”

“Oh! My name is Marinette!” She said, after thinking it over for a bit.

The shinx smiled at her as she told him. “Oh. Marinette’s your name? Well- that’s a pretty funny name!” He laughed and Marinette looked down at her feet. Soon though, he realized that maybe that wasn’t super nice and was going to apologize for making fun of her name until a scream came from somewhere.

“Somebody! Please! Help me!” The voice yelled.

“Huh? I hear shouts from over there.” Adrien looked in the direction of the yelling, which seemed to come from the left side of the clearing.

Soon, though, a butterfree appeared, flapping frantically. Adrien and Marinette watched with concern as she flew over to them. “What’s wrong, Chamack?”

“It’s horrible! My poor Manon fell into a cavern! My poor baby!” She wailed, or would have if she was human.

This was very strange, very strange indeed, to wake up with the firm sense you were human and in a world where  Pokémon for certain could not talk, only to encounter ones that could. But she couldn’t dwell on that, not when someone’s child was in danger.

“What?!” Adrien looked startled, or at least that’s what Marinette interpreted a startled shinx looked like.

The butterfree nodded her head. “A huge fissure opened in the ground and my poor Manon fell in! She’s way too young to crawl out of there by herself- but when I went to get my baby, the other  Pokémon suddenly attacked me!”

Adrien looked shocked, “Huh? You were attacked by the other  Pokémon ?”

“They must be enraged by the fissure and are out of control. At least that’s what I think. I’m really not strong enough to fend off those wild  Pokémon \- I can’t help but worry for my poor Manon!” Chamack began to frantically flutter about. “Oh! What am I to do?! Oh dear, oh dear.”

“This sounds bad! We have to go help!” Adrien turned to her and Marinette nodded her head. They soon both left in the direction that Chamack had appeared from. She watched as the trees started to converge together to form tighter paths. 

“Uh- Adrien? How far do we have to go?” She asked as the dashed through the forest, dodging little branches. 

“I have no clue- I think we may have stumbled upon a mystery dungeon. The items and the paths change every time you enter one. They’re very strange occurrences that happen- though I think that we may stumble across the type of  Pokémon Chamack mentioned. We’ll have to fight through if it happens- but let’s do our best!” He replied as they began to descend into a more cavern-like part of the forest.

She nodded and followed- every so often stopping to pick up strange berries and seeds. Adrien would tell her as she picked them up what they were- and she would try and make a note in her head about what they all did.There were several times where they would find themselves going through narrow corridors- and each time she found herself taking the lead while Adrien kept an eye out for any enemies.

The first time they ran into one- Marinette felt an instinctual power flood her and suddenly she was spitting fire into the face of a wurmple with Adrien given a hoot of pride as he shot lightning directly onto a Suntern. This type of partnership continued as they began to descend, strangely through stairs that seemed to appear in a random clearing, which had the distinct feeling of cold stone, different from the soft soil texture that was normally within the cavern.

Eventually, both Marinette and Adrien found themselves in a lone clearing with a small green creature sniffling and with tears in its eyes.

“Waaaaah- mommy where are you?” It cried, and as they came closer Marinette recognized it as a caterpie, probably the child of Chamack.

As they both approached Adrien calmly smiled at the crying child. “We came to rescue you, you must be Manon, right?”

Manon looked up, still teary-eyed. “Huh?”

“Your mom’s waiting. Let’s get you out of here!” He looked back at Marinette and gave a small smile.

“Yeah- let’s get you back.” She said and Manon nodded.

And so they left, surprisingly not running into any trouble as they walked calmly through the dungeon and Marinette made sure to give Manon a pat on the head anytime she sniffled, which the crying child seemed to appreciate. Eventually they made it back to where Chamack was waiting.

“My baby’s safe. I’m so glad. I’m sorry- I don’t know how I could ever thank you properly.” She looked almost driven to tears- if butterfree could cry that is.

Adrien shrugged his shoulders and smiled, “Oh that’s ok. It really has been dangerous lately, with all the sudden quakes and fissures like that one. It was great to find Manon unharmed in there.”

“Please, may I have you names at least?” She asked and Adrien swiftly told her their names, with a smile on his face. Manon, meanwhile, looked starstruck at them. 

They both looked at each other , feeling a bit awkward at being admired by such a young creature. ‘She’s uh- staring at me adoringly. Those sparkly eyes- it’s a little embarrassing, but I really feel like a hero. Helping  Pokémon in trouble might be a good experience.’ Marinette thought, observing the young child and her mother.

“Thank you! Marinette and Adrien!” Manon said excitedly.

“I know it isn’t really enough, but this is a token of our thanks. Please accept it.” Chamack floated to Marinette and proceeded to hand her a tiny reviver seed, a pecha berry, and some of the money that she noticed had also been dropped in the dungeon. “Thank you so much! You were both truly miraculous today. Goodbye.” 

Soon both she and Manon had exited the clearing and Adrien gave a small laugh. “Thank you so much for helping. I don’t think I could have gone in there by myself. You’re really tough and I for sure was impressed.So-uh what are you going to do? Do you have any plans?” He looked sheepish as he asked her and she shook her head. “Uh- listen, if you don’t have a place to stay, you should come with me.”

He proceeded to walk the same path as Chamack and Manon, until they came upon a little hut set up in what appeared to be a major crossroads. The hut looked pretty normal, with a thatched roof and wooden walls. There appeared to be a flagpole with a silver flag calmly moving in the breeze and Marinette wondered how exactly Adrien would have managed to do that if he didn’t have opposable thumbs- that would be thought about at a later point though, as she also saw a small mailbox as well. She felt as she looked at the hut a little longer a bubble of excitement grew in her, which she attributed to liking the place before her- as if she was called home. 

Something behind her began to move as she stared and she realized that she was slowly wagging her tail, a sign of how happy she felt. Briefly she wondered if she was doing it due to instincts- like some part of her felt at home being a charmander- but she shoved those thoughts aside as she looked over at Adrien. He seemed quite amused at how happy she was- and Marinette thought for a moment that his tail too was wagging.

“Oh, Marinette, you’re impressed, right?” She nodded with a smile on her face and he smiled a little wider. “I thought so! I thought this would make a good place for you to live. I was certain you would like it.” He began to walk over to the mailbox after he said this and Marinette nodded as he explained that a Peliper would deliver any important news about the world to her.

“Y’know, because of those disasters many  Pokémon are suffering- just like with the fissure Manon fell into. For some reason, there have been many natural disasters lately. I really want to help  Pokémon in these tough times and I want to help change things so all  Pokémon can live in peace.” Adrien looked hopeful and approached her, smiling, before looking a little embarrassed. “So, uh, I really liked how you handled yourself when we rescued Manon and I was wondering if you would like to join me on a rescue team? Marinette, with you, I think we could be the world’s best rescue team. How about it?”

Marinette thought for a second, until finally she nodded happily, a smile on her face.”Sure, I would love to, Adrien.”

He smiled brightly at her and did a small happy dance. “Perfect, that’s it, then! We’re partners in our rescue from now on, Marinette! Glad to have you! Ah- but I’m really bad at naming? Do you have any ideas?”

“Hm- how about Miraculous?” Marinette thought back to the compliment Chamack had given them after they had rescued Manon, and the smile that met her as she presented a possible team name was enough to know that Adrien was alright with the name. And it may have also sparked a little fire in her chest.

“Miraculous is perfect!” He had sparkles in his eyes as he told her. “One more thing! I wanted to wear this on the day I got started on a rescue team. I have two different ones, but I think this’ll look great on you!”

Adrien, through some sort of magic, managed to place a black bandana with green piping along the sides and a neon green paw print in the middle around his neck while also placing a red bandana with spots on Marinette.As he stepped back and Marinette looked down happily, he spoke. “It looks great! You wear it well, Marinette! Don’t you feel focused? Like we’re on the same team together? Rescue Team Miraculous! Let’s do good, starting tomorrow!”

At that, both of them cheered and laughed with each other, before Adrien said goodbye to Marinette and she went inside the hut to find food and water waiting for her.

“Well, at least I have something I can do to help this new world. And I have a friend to help others with.” She smiled to herself before finally laying down on the pile of grass that was on the ground, careful to not set anything on fire with her new tail. Surprisingly, as she lay there falling asleep, she found the bedding to be nice and comfortable and passed out quickly, excited for another adventure with Adrien tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Most dialogue belongs to Pokemon Mystery Dungeon and the plot does too- only slight things will be changed, and many many shenanigans.


End file.
